oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Asgarnian Ice Dungeon
The Asgarnian Ice Dungeon is a moderately large dungeon in Asgarnia. It is found south of Port Sarim and north of Mudskipper Point (Fairy ring ), under a trapdoor. Look for the red exclamation sign ( ) on the minimap, which indicates a dungeon. This dungeon is particularly dangerous to low level players, as every single monster within it is aggressive. The dungeon is also crucial to The Knight's Sword quest as this is the only location in RuneScape that contains Blurite rocks, allowing players to mine blurite ore. Notable features * Blurite - Blurite is an ore, and this dungeon is its only location. Blurite is needed for The Knight's Sword quest. Players can also make the Blurite crossbow and bolts. There are aggressive Ice giants and Ice warriors guarding the rocks. For low level players, it may be advisable to take only a pickaxe and perhaps lots of food when attempting to mine the ore. * Skeletal Wyverns - The skeletal wyverns are Slayer assignments requiring a Slayer level of 72. An Elemental or Mind shield (or similar Defence, such as a Dragonfire shield) is necessary to avoid taking heavy damage from them. They can drop Granite legs, Dragon plateskirts, Dragon platelegs as well as the coveted Draconic visage. Travel When walking, go to Port Sarim and head south from the Port Sarim Jail, past a grove of willow trees. Go up the small hill and you will arrive at the trapdoor. For faster transportation, players can use: * Fairy ring code AIQ, which goes to Mudskipper Point. * Teleport to House, if the player has a player-owned house located in Rimmington. * An Amulet of glory, which can teleport to Draynor Village, the village east of Port Sarim. Walkthrough of the Asgarnian Ice Caves Descend down the trapdoor, and you will appear in a chamber at the bottom of the ladder. Walk west a ways, and you will see many level 6 Muggers. Muggers are good training for lower levelled players and frequently drop rope, so they are one of the few sources of free rope for players on tight budgets. If players head north, they will find themselves in a large room full of level 26 Pirates. This room has a few respawn points of coins (no more than 5 coins each spot). There are several chests here; most are empty, but some occasionally contain a pot or a few coins. There is also a cross in the middle of the room. There are two paths that lead east. A few level 28 and one level 42 Hobgoblin wander around here. Regardless of the path you take, you will end up in the same place: the heart of the ice caves. This is where the dungeon becomes dangerous, especially for weak, lower-level players because of the large number of Ice warriors patrolling the area. Keep going east and you will enter a giant, icy cavern with several Ice giants and many ice warriors. Near the eastern wall of the central cavern are a few ice giants. The giants are popular, as they drop big bones as well as Mithril and Black items. Reaching the giants may be slightly problematic, however, for the large number of troublesome ice warriors and players who come to train, as the aggressive, quick ice warriors often will attack first. It can be done, however, by using run, dodging around obstacles in cavern (which can hinder the warriors), and hugging the eastern wall (where fewer warriors go). Note: Eventually while training here, the warriors and giants will become non-aggressive (generally after 20 minutes) and players can attack freely. Once they become tolerant, the warriors and giants can be maged or ranged easily from quite a few safe spots. Fire spells work well against all of them. It is recommended to bring plenty of food with you when training on these creatures. Using Prayer can be useful, as there is an altar a bit north-west of the trapdoor entrance to the dungeon. rock.|50px]] The Blurite rocks are found at the eastern and southern edges of this cavern. To the south of this room are the level 140 Skeletal Wyverns, which are usually killed for Slayer. It is a very dangerous place, because of the wyverns, and players should be thoroughly prepared against the monsters before entering the chamber. They can drop Granite legs, Dragon plateskirts, Dragon platelegs, and the coveted Draconic visage. Monsters * Skeletal wyvern, level 140 * Ice giant, level 53 * Ice warrior, level 57 * Pirate, level 26 * Hobgoblin, levels 28 and 42 * Mugger, level 6 Quests * The Knight's Sword. Music * Starlight * Woe of the Wyvern - In the Wyvern's chamber Category:Asgarnia